I'm Not Scared
by oOSweet DreamerOo
Summary: First fanfic... yeah! please review! He held the knife up and slide it smoothly on her cheek "I like knives, don't you?...they're, inviting..."Duncan smirked darkly" DuncanxMistery girl... read to find out:D!


**A/N: tantantantan... hello!! :D this is my very FIRST fanfic! im so exited! check out my profile! hope you like/love me! :D thanks so much for clicking on the MY fic. I'm sweet dreamer and I'm here trying to please all of you dear writers and readers, y'all make my happy day! **

Duncan**: here she is trying to kiss your ass in case you don't like what she wrote**

me:(flushed) **hey that is sooo not true!!! hem, er, I was just... making sure my readers(in case I have any) feel appreciated!**

Duncan:(glares at me) **riiight.**

me:** aghhrr! just shut up! don't listen to him, he's just mad at me for pairing him in this fic with... oh wait! that's the catch! I won't tell you who is this mistery girl, or boy... *giggles at the sight of Duncan's disgusted face***

Duncan:(about to explode) **Can you believe her!!!???? all of the people... she paired me up with...**

me:(slaps Duncan's mouth with my hand) **Shhhhh!!! don't tell! I want to know if they can guess who she/he is before leaping to the end! Besides if you do, people that are reading this would just go back to the fics archive and forget about us and guess what?! we'll be outta business!**

Duncan: **Oh... alright. jeez girl that hurt**

me:**oops, sorry D, but don't be such a bigmouth! well, enough with this crap... enjoy the first chapter of:"I'm not scared of you"!**

**Disclaimer: Agrrh, with Duncan's intervention I forgot to disclaim TDI... No I don't own them!! quit on reminding me that please!**

**Alright, ready, set go!...**

**I'M NOT SCARED**

Duncan breathed heavily in the girl's neck. Her smooth skin stiffened at the sensation. The hardness of the treebark pressed against her back as he pinned her body on it. "Shhh... don't make a fucking sound" He raised his hand to her mouth, to supress the gasp she emmited. His muscular arms hold tightly her very fragile ones so she couldn't move, just struggle helplessly on his grip.

He released one arm so he could use his free hand to grab something out his pocket... The silver shine of a knife glowed in the quiet moonlight and sent a flash of fear into the girl's eyes. "Wh..wh what's th..that for?" she managed to spit out in a fearful, little voice that sounded like a whistle. He just smirked darkly. "oh, you'll know, don't worry." His eyes turned dangerously dark, but she was just staring blankly at the twinkling blade of the knife."Humm..." he smirked as he played with the knife, sliding his finger in the smooth, cold surface, just to get her off. His gaze turn to meet hers and she shivered, her eyes were twinkling michievously as he turned the blade and slide it smoothly on her cheek, she couldn't help but whimper at the contact. "

I like knives, don't you? they're..." he stopped thinking of the right word that would freak her the most "...inviting" he let out the word like a whisper, and she felt herself fainting. There was something about Duncan that was just plain scary and... smooth, killer combination, she thought.

He pressed his his waist with hers roughly and added "are you scared?" not like a question, more like a mocking comment. She gasped as he violently pressed his lips against hers in an agonizing, shutting "kiss". And I say "kiss" because it was more like he intended to hurt her more than to please her, but he wanted the hurt to have some kind of sick pleasure in it for him. She closed her eyes shut, dread fusing with fear and lust into the kiss, but opened them wide when she felt a sudden punction in her stomach, and felt her hand getting wet as she touched the cut... Then everything turned black.

She woke up suddenly, all sweaty and panting, the last memory of her dream still seeming real, she touched her belly, no blood. She let out the heaviest sigh she ever had and closed her eyes for a moment. That nightmare was strange and disturbing, but in some way, having Duncan in it make things... sexy. Just how messed up that was? "Damn it" she breathed "so much for a good night's sleep". The sun was shining bright in the window's glass. She stood up from her bunk in the log and got ready for another pissiful day in Camp Wawanakwa, not noticing a pair of teal eyes watching her as she left the room.

**A/N: soo what do you think? I know this was short, but it was only to set the plot up...**

Duncan:** wow you really make me look here like some kind of sick pervert...**

me: **And aren't you? hehe... besides this was a dream, is not like you are capable of stabbing some chick while making up, right?**

Duncan:** Mmmm, I guess not...**(smirks darkly)

me:**...and, I know some twisted little fangirls of yours like to see you as a smooth, sexy criminal right?**

Duncan:**Yeah...**

me: **so it doesn't matter if I make you look like... hey, wait a minute! why am I explaining myself to you! I'm the author!! so suck it up Duncan...**

Duncan:** Fine! Really, is incredble how annoying you can be! **(walks away)

me:** I thought he'll never go... well, than you soooo much for reading, I'm totally continuing, but it all depends on the reviews, so DON'T FORGET TO DO IT please!!!!!!!!!! and the identity of the girl will be revealed on the third chapter, that is, if there is one... as I said it all depends of what YOU think so... the review button... click it.. NOW! just kidding...**

**Did you guess who this girl is? Do you want me to continue? Wanna suggest plot ideas? Want me to stop asking stupid questions? well don't forget to read the next chapter of "I'm not scared!" =D**

**sweet dreams!**


End file.
